Happy Halloween Lucy Loud
by Zoinks81
Summary: Halloween is to Lucy what April Fools is to Luan. So what does our favorite little goth have planned? Gotta read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first part of a Halloween story with Lucy. I gotta be honest, I am not sure with this one. It had gone through more rewrites then I care to admit. I wanted to try a few different things with this story, you will see what I mean in part 2. Apologizes for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I am posting a time line of when my stories take place so you can see the order in which to read them.

I don't own The Loud House, and should probably be kept far away from the characters. With that being said, please enjoy.

* * *

Part 1: The Plan

It was October in Michigan and the crisp autumn air had a snap that could send a chill right through your very bones. The leaves had started to change their colors and fall from the limbs of the trees that now began to look like a skeleton of their former lush selves. They littered the lawns and sidewalks of the various neighborhoods, decorating them to look like a patch work quilt of yellows, oranges, and browns that mother nature had pulled over the land. The scene was no different at 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods. The grass had stopped growing, and was now sharing in that same blanket of fall colors.

Inside the house little Lucy Loud sat on her bed in her room, one she shared with a very active and lively older sister who took to sports they way a duck takes to water. Lucy sat and stared at the calendar clutched in her hands, her mind lost in a vast field of day dreams, fantasies, and wishes. The calendar that captured her attention was one of specific importance to her. It had been a gift she had received from her brother earlier in the year, just after the New Year to be exact. It was a calendar that displayed pictures of various ghosts, vampires, and werewolves, and one mock photo of Lucy in the loving embrace of her undead soul mate Edwin. The mock photo was taped to the October page, that month being one of special importance to Lucy. It marked the coming of her favorite time of year, Halloween. The holiday that represented all that she loved and cherished in this world, other than her family of course. Ghosts, goblins, and ghouls would roam the streets at night in search of treats to satisfy their sweet tooth. After which they would perform tricks if those treats were not received, or perhaps even if they were. It was after all a devilish holiday of mischief.

Halloween was to Lucy what April's Fools was to her sister Luan. It was a sacred day that out weighed even the likes of Christmas, though the presents made it a close call. Lucy enjoyed trick or treating enough, what little kid did not enjoy the sweet taste of candy. And of course, the Loud girls were all serious chocoholics, a trait they picked up from their mother. What really made Halloween so important to Lucy was that it was the only time of the year when she really felt that her family enjoyed spending time with her. The little goth girl felt like an outcast to the rest of the world, and that feeling was only slightly dulled when near her family. Still, even among her own blood Lucy felt an emotional distance, no matter how close she was to them. Yet this time of year, on that particular day, all of her dark and disturbing hobbies became common place, even enjoyable to those who would later look at them as odd. Her dark poems, the gruesome and depressing movies, her seances to communicate with the dead, all were excepted. Making her feel excepted. Lucy enjoyed that the past few years her family had liked to join her, letting her lead them in the festivities, like a hostess of horror. This year she had some delightfully dark ideas she hoped the family would all enjoy.

Lucy put the calendar on her nightstand and pulled a sheet of paper out of the drawer. On it was a written out schedule she had made up with various activities for the whole family to enjoy on Halloween. She hoped they would be as excited as her, or close enough at least, for the things she had planned.

Lucy left her room, walking out into the hall. She decided to start with her older sisters Luna and Luan, who both shared a room which was right next door. She found the door was wide open and walked in, seeing Luna sunken into her bean bag chair, the big red object trying to swallow the teen rocker whole. Luna held her favorite guitar, it was a purple guitar she picked up at a thrift shop not long after she began her love affair with music. She strummed a few chords, while humming a tune as she mentally worked through the melody of a new song she was developing. The tone seemed lighter and more up beat than the hard and loud stuff she normally played or had blaring out of her speakers. Lucy assumed it was another ballad for Sam, she had written quite a few ballads for her since they started dating. Lucy, liked the rest of the family, was happy that Luna had met someone who made her seem so happy.

On the other side of the room was Luan, who was hunched over her desk with a pencil in one hand and a stress relief ball shaped like a clown in the other. On her desk was a notebook, no doubt containing various new jokes and ideas for acts to entertain those who hired her to perform at birthday parties. Luan had developed a nice little business for herself, working as an entertainer at local birthday parties. She had made a pretty decent amount of money, even getting her family to chip and help from time to time. Lincoln often helped out the most, as he was always the first to offer any kind of assistance to his sisters. Perhaps the best part of Luan's business was the left overs. It started out as one piece of cake, then quickly turned to her bring home large platters of left overs. And it was not always just cake, one time she brought home a whole pizza and half a box of chicken wings. Her father had stated that he was never more proud of her than in that moment, then began to shovel wing after wing into his mouth.

"Luna." Lucy said, making her older sister jump.

"Whoa little dude." Luna said. "I totally thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"No worries." Luna said, picking her guitar up off the floor. "So, what's goin on?"

Lucy handed her sister the piece of paper, trying hard not to smile. She did that a lot, only really giving in to the temptation when her family would do something nice for her. Most times it was Lincoln, he was really good at doing lots of things for his sisters, and took pride in being able to make Lucy smile, something she both loved and hated at the same time.

"What's this?" Luna asked.

"I made up a schedule of this years Halloween activities." Lucy gave in to temptation when the words escaped her lips. Thankfully it went unnoticed by her sister.

"Oohh, sorry dude I forgot to tell ya that I've got a gig that night." Luna said, unaware that her words had pierced the little girls' heart. "Sam and I are playing at the pub. First gig together."

"Oh." Lucy's monotone voice covered the hint of sadness that accompanied the word. She doubted her sister would notice the disappointment she was feeling. None of them seemed to notice that often anyways.

"What else should I be, all apologies."

Lucy was blind to the musical reference. Even if her heart was not slowly sinking, she doubted she would understand. Music was not her thing yet, though some death metal had peaked her interest, as well as a few sad songs from a band Luna called The Remedy, an eighties' goth band. No, darkness and horror were where her heart lay, that and among an abundant amount of sadness.

She tried to shake the melancholy off and walked over to Luan, this time trying not scare her sister.

"Oh hey Lucy." Luan said after seeing her. "What can I _**Boo**_ for you?." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"I have a schedule for Halloween next week." Lucy said, ignoring the terrible joke.

"Sorry Lucy, I wish I could hang out with you then but I'm booked for a party." Luan told her. "Some emo kids are doing a thing for Halloween this year, and they really liked my mime act for one of their friends birthday parties. I am trying to _**Scare**_ up a new one for them." Luan laughed again." Get it?"

"Oh, I see." The knife slid deeper into Lucy's heart. "Sigh." Two down.

Lucy left the room, sure that her sisters had not even noticed that she was gone. Her hopes for the horror holiday were quickly being sucked dry. She decided to try with Lori and Leni. Hoping for a bit of luck with her oldest siblings. Lucy knocked on the door, knowing it was never safe to just enter the room of Lori Loud. The seventeen-year old had a temper that could frighten even a raging bull. That temper had only increased after Bobby had moved away.

Knock Knock

"Come in." Lori said from beyond the door.

Lucy entered, she stood in the middle of the room, between both Lori and Leni's beds. The two girls were sprawled out atop their beds enjoying a lazy day. Lori was of course on the phone to her boo boo bear Bobby, the phone was almost always attached to her before he left, now the whole family could have sworn that she had the dang thing sewn to her hand. Leni was on her back, her legs dangling straight up in the air as she studied her feet. A far too familiar look of bewilderment fell upon the young ditzy blondes faces.

"Lori I think something is wrong with my toes. My nails are green." Leni said.

"Leni I already told you we had them painted literally a day ago." Lori said with sigh.

Lisa had been working with Leni to increase her intelligence and it had been working for a little while. She helped Leni stop from walking into the wall so much, and was even about to help her be able to focus enough to get her drivers license. Still, Leni had moments where she appeared to be getting smarter, but would then revert back to the ditzy blonde they were used to. Today appeared to be a blonde day.

"What's up Lucy?" Lori said.

"I wanted to go over my Halloween schedule with you both." Lucy was pretty sure she knew where this conversation was going to head.

"Can't do Halloween this year Lucy. Bobby is coming back for the night and he and I are going to a party. We are going to dress as peanut butter and jelly, because we're so good together."

"But what if someone tries to eat you?" Leni said. "Don't do it Lori, I can't survive without you telling me what to do." Leni panicked.

Lori looked to Leni and shook her head.

"What about you Leni?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy, I like can't do Halloween. Scary things scare me. And the streets are filled with scary things like ghosts and monsters."

"Those are literally just costumes Leni, there are kids inside them."

"You mean those ghosts and monster ate the kids?"

Lucy left before the conversation began to give her a headache. She was glad that she did not have to room with Leni. When she was experiencing one of be blonde moments she could be very difficult to deal with. Lucy assumed that Leni could even drive the dark lord Cthulhu to lose his mind.

"Sigh." Four down.

Lucy was beginning to wonder if any of her family would want to spend Halloween with her. She decided to make one last attempt, this time going to Lincolns room. If there was anyone in the house who would want to spend the holiday with her it would be her older brother.

The only male sibling of the house lived at the end of the hallway in a linen closet that had been converted into a bedroom. Their parents felt it was better for Lincoln to have some privacy from his sisters as he got older. They failed to take into account that privacy in the Loud house was a lost art. The room was big enough for Lincoln to fit a twin sized bed and an average sized desk in there. It was a surprise to her that he was still able to fit into such a small room. She knew the day would be coming when the living arrangements of the siblings would have to be rearranged.

Lucy knocked, being one of the few sisters to actually take the time before busting in on him. When she entered she was surprised to find Lincoln and Lynn sitting on the bed together a piece of paper spread out before them. As she got closer she noticed that it appeared to be a crudely drawn map with a title that looked to be one of her brothers long-winded names for his missions.

"Hey guys" Lucy said.

Lynn jumped, grabbing at her heart as if it were about to burst from her chest. Lincoln had been so startled he managed to lose his balance and fall off the bed, landing face first on to the not-so-soft floor below. His arm slowly crept up as he signaled to his siblings he was ok with a thumbs up.

"You didn't hear me did you?" Lucy said.

"Nope." Lincoln said from the floor in a strained voice.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Nothing Luce." Lincoln said, still lying on the floor. "We were just making plans to go out and hit the really good houses this year for Halloween." Lincoln began to finally making it to his feet, dusting himself off and looking to his sister. "Mom and dad said the twins are old enough we can keep them out longer and take them with us to the really good houses."

"I thought you didn't like to trick or treat anymore." Lucy said, turning to Lynn.

"I'm too old to dress up, but you are never too old to protect you little brother and sisters from getting candynapped." She said. "Besides, nothing wrong with making sure they get a big load of goodies to share this year."

Lynn and Lincoln both smiled. Lucy was pretty sure there was drool to. Yep, definitely drool.

Suddenly the paper in her hand felt like it weighted a ton. It took every once of strength in her body not to drop it to the floor and run from the room in tears. Her body shook as she tried to contain the sadness, burying it deep within her.

Lincoln appeared to notice that something was wrong with Lucy, a skill that he had developed not long after everyone in the house got the flu, Lincoln had made a better effort to get to know his dark little sister. He was not sure if the rest of his siblings were able to pick up on Lucy's subtle little mannerisms, she was very good at hiding her feelings.

"You ok Luce?" Lincoln asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine." She lied. "I will let you two get back to your planning. Sorry I'm a bother." The last words slipped from her lips. Her parents would call it a Freudian slip of the tongue. Letting your true feelings out by accident. The words did not go unnoticed.

"Luce what's wrong?" Lincoln said, his words silenced by the slamming of the door as his favorite little goth quickly left the room.

"Jeez what's bugging her?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know but I think we hurt her feelings."

"But we didn't do anything."

"That could be the problem Lynn." Lincoln looked at the door, his mind searching for any kind of answer as to why Lucy would have been so upset.

Lucy went downstairs past the living room and through the dining room into the kitchen. She went to the door of the basement and stopped. The schedule she had written up was still in her hands. A grim heavy reminder of the hope she hang clung to earlier. She crumbled it into a little ball and threw it into the trash can. Then she went down into the basement, finding a nice dark corner in which to hide. There she sat, the cold cement floor sending chills throughout her body. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Lucy Loud did not cry very often, and her family almost never saw it when it did happen. Surly they all assumed that she did from time to time, after all everybody breaks down on occasion. Yet with Lucy it was different. Her tears came from a place far beyond the sadness of a broken toy or lost treasured object. Her tears came from a place where sadness hung in the air like smoke in a nightclub. Her tears stained not only her face, but her soul. Depression was a familiar feeling to Lucy, it towered over her, holding her hand as they strolled the night on the edge of the abyss together singing sad songs. _Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again_ , she would say, and darkness would smile back.

As Lucy continued to cry in the basement, giving into the feelings that overwhelmed her, there would come the patter of little feet in the kitchen above. A tiny hand would reach into the trash can in the kitchen and pull a crumpled piece of paper from it. While another set of small ears pressed against the basement door, would hear the sobs of a certain little goth girl below in the darkness.

End Part 1

* * *

Ok so there is part 1. Part 2 will be up in about a week, I am still kind of cleaning it up. Hope you guys come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two in the three part Lucy Halloween story. I feel a bit better with the chapter after going through it again and reworking it. We will see how it goes over.**

 **Some quick responses.**

 **To the guest who asked about the band The Remedy. Yes that is a reference to The Cure. I can't say I am their biggest fan, but I have loved all the songs I have heard so far. I want to try and write something going off Just Like Heaven someday as that is my fav from them.**

 **Mike The Red Engine. As always thanks for the review, it's always nice to see that you like my stuff.**

* * *

 **Part 2: Change of Plans**

The week had dragged by, most of the Loud family had all continued to work on their plans for the up coming holiday. Luna spent most of the time in the garage working out songs that her and Sam could play together. Luan worked on her act, and Lori texted back and forth with Bobby. Lincoln however, let Lynn do all the planning for their big night with the twins, he had other things he needed to focus his attention on.

Lincoln had tried to get Lucy to talk to him for the whole week, now fully aware that he had wronged his sister in some way. She insisted that she was fine and just wanted to be left alone. On many occasions he considered assembling his sisters into a meeting to discuss the situation. He had decided against it, figuring they would not want to be bothered with it, saying that Lucy always appeared depressed. It was just Lucy being Lucy. Lincoln decided that he could handle the situation himself. Yet at every turn he was met with a stoic and somber response, and Lucy would walk away with a heavy sigh. Lincoln was starting to run out of ideas, he was unsure what he had done to let his sister down and make her feel more depressed than she normally appeared.

The night before Halloween he entered the living room to find Leni, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lisa all sitting on the couch. The Grand Jack O' Lantern was on ABS, a yearly tradition that the Loud family liked to gather together and watch. This was the fourth time the channel showed it, now appearing as a desperate attempt of feed off the viewers' nostalgia factor for cheap ratings. It was, of course, working just fine. He took a seat on the floor and leaned up against the edge of the couch, not paying attention to the dancing kids on the television screen. His mind was lost among a storm of daydreams and contemplation, pondering over his sister and what he could do to help her. When the commercial came on, an add for a new reality show that reeked of even more ratings' desperation, all of his sisters stopped watching and began to talk amongst themselves or play on their phones. Lori texted Bobby about the show and plans for their get together. Lisa explained to Leni that the grand jack o' lantern was a fictional character and that it would do no good to write to him. Luan tried out several bad jokes on Luna, each one receiving a sarcastic drum roll after each punchline.

"Uh hey guys have you noticed how down Lucy seems lately?" Lincoln asked. The question gathering the attention of his sisters.

"Seems pretty normal to me." Lori said, her eyes still glued on her phone.

"Now that you mention it bro, she does seem to be a bit quieter than normal." Luna added.

"She doesn't read her poems around me anymore." Lynn said. "And she spends a lot more time in her secret place." Lynn made air quotes with her fingers when mentioning the secret place.

The behavior his sisters brought up seemed to only cement the fact in Lincoln's mind that Lucy was sad and angry about something. Only now it seemed that it was not just him, it appeared to be with the rest of the family. Lincoln racked his brain to figure out what his family could have done to make Lucy feel and act the way she had been. It all started with when she saw him and Lynn making plans to go trick or treating with the twins. Could she have been jealous that she was not invited? That was more than possible, though she should know that she was always welcome to join them, in fact he would have asked before everything had suddenly went to hell in a hand basket. He was at a loss of what could have been troubling her.

"Ahem." Lola cleared her throat.

The rest of the Loud children all turned to the entrance of the living room where Lola and Lana stood, looking like a tiny dynamic duo of dirt and glitter. Lola and Lana were twins in their natural physical appearance only. Beyond the blonde hair, button noses, and missing front teeth, was a clash in styles that were like night and day. Lola, the princess of pink, was as girly as they came. She was like a cute lollipop with a devilish center. Behind the pink dresses and cute smiles were a little girl who could find dirt better than a vacuum cleaner. And she was not above holding that dirt over the heads of those it belonged to. Lana was the complete opposite of her twin, a little girl who was not afraid to play in the mud or dig through the dumpsters. Her overalls were often caked in clumps of the mud she rolled in and smelling like she spent the day playing in a pig pen. Yet under all the dirt and grime beat the heart of a girl who was nearly as sweet as her older sister Leni.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

Lola pulled a severally wrinkled piece of paper from behind her back and held it out towards her siblings. Lincoln took the paper and laid it on the floor rubbing his hands over it to smooth it out. As he looked it over he noticed that it was a list written in Lucy's hand writing and in ink that could have easily been mistaken for blood. The list was of a few activities that Lucy had planned for her siblings to all do together on Halloween. Lincoln's heart sank as he realized the mistake he had made. Lucy did not care about dressing up to go out in search of candy, all she wanted was to spend time with her family doing the things she enjoyed year round. It all made sense to him, this would be the one time of the year when the rest of the family would enjoy doing those things that Lucy did on a regular basis. Lincoln wondered how he could have missed this.

"That is a list of everything that Lucy wanted to do with us tomorrow." Lola said, an air of superiority about her.

"She wanted to spend the day with us." Lincoln said to himself in a heart broken tone.

"Why do you two care so much?" Lynn asked, defensively.

"Muah?" Lola gasped. "Why I always care." She turned away and stuck her nose up in the air. She received an elbow to the side from her twin. "Fine, I usually don't."

"We found the schedule and then heard Lucy crying in the basement about a week ago." Lana told them.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" Lincoln said, his voice growing with anger. He was annoyed, yet it was more with himself then it was with the twins.

"We tired to talk to her but she kept shutting us out." Lola said.

"Of course she did dude, she's was headed for a heartbreak." Luna told them.

The Loud children all looked at each other, a collective sadness floating in the air. They never realized how much the holiday meant to Lucy, yet when they thought about it, it made perfect sense. They were ashamed with themselves, some more than others as, despite the news, they had still wanted to follow through on their plans for the holiday.

"We have to make this up to her guys." Lincoln said.

"What do we do bro?" Luna asked.

"We cancel all of our plans and do everything on this list." Lincoln told them.

The idea did not sit well with certain members of the family who had really wanted to help their sister out, but still wanted to continue what they had planned. Lori wanted to spend the night at the party with her boo boo bear, she missed him terribly and was worried about their relationship. The distance between them was putting massive amounts of stress on both of them. Luna wanted to spend the evening with her special lady, they had been dating for a little while yet had not found the time to play together. Sam was not as musically gifted as Luna was when it came to the instruments, yet soared miles above her when it came to her vocal skills. And of course, Luan hated to cancel gigs at the last minute, it made her feel unprofessional and looked bad on her business. Her business was greatly important to her as she often felt it was all she really had. School was hard with a total lack of friends, and she was not the smartest student. Then there was Leni, poor Leni, who sat on the couch and shivered in fear at having to face all of those child eating monsters that roamed the streets on Halloween.

Lola could see the lingering hesitance on the faces of her older sisters. She was never one to be described as being overly generous or kind. She had made more than a few pageant judges run away from their tables in tears over her brief career. And often put her family through a special kind of hell from time to time. Yet she still had her soft and tender side, sure it was buried deep down within her, but it was there. And the sounds of her older sister Lucy crying got to her. She hated to see any of her siblings cry, yet with Lucy it was different. Lucy cloaked herself in darkness, sometimes to the point where her family would have to ask if she was in fact depressed. She would tell them no and then things would go back to normal, but it would always sit in the back of their minds, that little lump of doubt that made them listen for hidden meanings in the little goth girls poems. So when Lola heard her sister crying, something that she had never actually heard before, Lola grew concerned for her.

"HEY!" Lola yelled. "I don't care what plans you made. You're going to cancel them and spend time with Lucy." The glare on her face could have made a Navy Seal soil his pants. Even Lana looked to her with a bit of fright. Lincoln though, he looked to his little sister with a big smile, his heart swelling with pride.

"What about Bobby?" Lori whined.

"What about Sam?" Luna asked as well.

"Bring'em." Lincoln said. "Bobby is practically family buy now. And Sam is always welcome to hang with us."

"I guess I can get Giggles to fill in for me at the party." Luan said. "She has been working on her mime act and wanted to try it out. I just hope if things don't go bad she won't give me the _**Silent**_ treatment." Luan threw her head back and laughed. "Get it?"

"Maybe we should let Luan go do her gig dudes?" Luna said.

"Ok fine, I'll be _**Ghoul**_." Luan laughed again. "Seriously though I'll tone it down."

"Right, well then it's settled." Lincoln said. "Tomorrow we start Operation Make-Sure-Lucy-Has-The-Best-Halloween-Ever-And-Also-Think-Of-A-Short-Name-For-This-Operation.

* * *

After the impromptu meeting was adjourned, the siblings all went their separate ways. Lori went to her room to call Bobby and inform him of the change of plans. Bobby was more than happy to hang with her family, telling her that in the end all that mattered was spending time with her. Lori told him how much that meant to her and how much she loved him.

Luna went to her room and called Sam, who also loved the idea of spending some time with her girlfriends family. Luna asked Sam how she was so lucky to find a girl like her, with Sam telling her that they were both lucky. Luna wanted to tell Sam how much she loved her in that moment, but stopped herself, still worried about finally dropping the L bomb.

Luan called Giggles, who was excited to finally try out her mime act. The young girl had spent much of her brief career playing the part of a clown and looked forward to broadening her set of skills beyond just juggling and tossing pies. Luan gave her the details and told her to call if she came across any trouble. Giggles told her not to worry and to just have fun with her family.

Lynn, Lisa, and Lana all tried to convince Leni that ghosts and monsters were not real. The poor blonde nearly hyperventilated at the thought of all those scary monsters and the children they ate. Lisa prepared a power point presentation on why monster could not exist. This seemed to some what ease the blondes mind as she really enjoyed the cartoon drawings of the monsters.

Lola was on her way to her room to prepare for her nightly beauty rest. She had recently had her mom pick up a new sleep mask that was supposed to help get deeper into the pours, giving her skin a healthier shine. As her hand went for the door she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Lincoln standing behind her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He said.

Lola sighed but agreed and followed her brother into his room. Lincoln's room was smaller than hers, but she was surprised by the amount of junk he was able to keep in it. In the far corner his comic book collection had started to grow from a small stack to a tower that loomed over the room and threatened to bury anyone who got near it. Lincoln shut the door behind him and motioned for Lola to take a seat on his bed.

"I wanted you to know that I am proud of you for helping Lucy, and standing up to the others for her." Lincoln said with a smile.

Lola began to blush. It was not often she got complemented on her kindness or caring. It felt good, like a warm feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, sending waves through out her body. She would have to consider doing it more often.

"I just thought it was time I did something nice for someone." Lola said.

"And what is the real reason?" Lincoln asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Lola I have spent eleven years surrounded by girls. Eight of those with you. I know when there is something else going on."

Lola's eyes darted to the ground, not wanting to look at her brother. She could have figured that he would have been the one to ask her why she was standing up for Lucy, he was always the first to notice when something was off with his sisters. Lola being kind to others happened so infrequently that it was bound to raise a few eyebrows and beg for a few questions to be asked. She had just hoped it would have been her twin that asked those questions, lying to Lana was easy as she never wanted to push the subject. Lincoln was like a dog on a hunt, he would sniff around until he finally got what he was looking for.

"It's nothing Lincoln." Lola said, trying to brush it off.

"Come on Lola." He put his hand on the young girls shoulder. "You know you can trust me."

Lola looked up at her brother. She knew she could trust Lincoln with anything. For that matter she knew she could trust anyone in her family with anything, they were family and they would always have each other backs. Still, her fear of opening up to Lincoln was there holding her back. She didn't want to make trouble where there was none, causing anyone to worry for no reason. Yet Lincoln's pleading eyes tugged at her heart and made her open up.

"I'm worried about Lucy." She said.

"Because of the whole Halloween thing?"

"No." Lola said.

"Well then what is it?"

Lincoln sat next to his sister on his bed and looked down at her. Lola looked at her feet, which were dangling off the bed. Peaking out of the bottom of her pink dress were two mock glass slippers that her mother had bought for her a little while back. She watched at how they caught the light in the room and sparkled like real glass. It was a welcome distraction.

"I can't explain it really." She said, her eyes still on the shoes. "Something about when Lucy cried scared me. I know she acts all dark and depressing most of the time, but ... I have never heard her cry before."

Lincoln put his arm around his little sister and pulled her in close to him. He never really thought about how the younger girls would react to Lucy crying, the older kids had heard it a few times now. It was rare, and it scared them the first time they heard it after she dawned her goth life style as well. They made sure to keep an eye on her, watching for any kind of red flags that could indicate there was more to her depressing demeanor than she was letting on. They had forgotten to take into consideration how their younger siblings would feel if they heard or saw Lucy cry. Certainly none of them could have predicted the way that Lola would have reacted to it.

"I know you guys think I'm a brat and all." Lola said.

"Lola, no on thinks ... " Lincoln started to say before getting cut off by his younger sister.

"No, it's fine Linky, I accept it." Lola looked up at her brother. "I can be a brat. But I do care about you guys. And I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I guess it just worried me with Lucy crying, because of how she is."

Lincoln hugged Lola tighter, stroking her hair and telling her it was all going to be ok. The embrace broke the young girl, tears suddenly began to roll off her cheeks as she buried her face in her brothers chest, letting it all come out. The thoughts and fears that had built up inside of her, concerns for Lucy, all had come pouring from her eyes and stained her brothers shirt. Lincoln told her that Lucy was just a complex little girl, perhaps a bit mature for her age with unique views and choice in lifestyle, but she was going to be fine. After a minute Lola regained her composer and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes on her pink gloves. She got off the bed and made her way to the door, stopping and looking back at her brother.

"Linky." She said. "Are you sure that Lucy is going to be ok?"

"I'm sure." Lincoln said. "Try not to worry so much, if she was hurting she would come to us."

Lola smiled at her brother and left the room. Leaving Lincoln to wonder if what he had said was true or not. Would Lucy come to them if there was a problem? He assumed she would, but that was going off his own hopes more than what he really thought or felt. If anything the past week showed that she liked to bottle her emotions up and hide them from those around her. How were they to know what Lucy really felt about anything? Lincoln wondered if he should talk to Lucy about her feelings.

* * *

 **Well two down and one to go. Just for the record I want it known that I find Luna's musical puns a pain in the butt to write. Which sucks because I am starting to really like writing her and Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last part of the Lucy Halloween special. At the end there is an epilogue that might get a bit emotional. It was something I have wanted to write for a while. But if your not into the emotional stuff then you can skip it.**

 **Cyka Blyat - Thanks for pointing that out, my bad on two fronts there. Yes Lola's is not 8, however the characters are a year older so she would be 7 now. But thanks for pointing that, must of slipped my mind.**

* * *

Part 3: I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

The next day Lucy awoke, not to the usual snores coming from Lynn's side of the room, but to the unusual silence that echoed throughout the house. It was odd to find the house not booming with the sounds of life, especially in the early morning. She got up and went to the bathroom to perform her morning ritual of a cold shower and brushing her teeth. Lucy liked cold showers as it got her blood pumping and would shock the lingering bits of sleep from her consciousness. She also enjoyed that it made her body feel cold to the touch, like a vampire or zombie. On the way to the bathroom she noticed that her siblings were not in their rooms either, as all the doors were open with no signs of life with in. She also noticed that there was no line to the bathroom. This was odd as it was still too early for them to have been up and ready. Lucy had spent the past week getting up earlier than everyone else to avoid them as much as possible. They should have all still been in their beds asleep, yet here she was all alone on the second floor of the house. Something did not sit well with her, and it was not their fathers left over casserole from the previous night.

After her shower she went to her room and dressed. Then decided to go downstairs and get something to eat, as her stomach began growling at her like a zombie searching for fresh brains. On the way down the steps she heard the low melancholy groan of an organ coming from the living room. The sound was something akin to what you would here playing in the back ground of a funeral. When she entered the living room she found her family there waiting for her, all of them dressed in dark clothing. Even Lola had traded in her traditional pink gown for a black one, the tiara on her had replaced by a black lace veil. Bobby and Sam had both joined in as well, standing next to their significant others, dressed as if they were attending a funeral. Lucy was taken aback by the sight, not sure what to make of it all.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"It's our way of apologizing Luce." Lincoln said stepping forward. "We didn't see just how much this holiday meant to you and we're sorry for that." Lincoln walked over to his sister, kneeling down to her level and looking her in the eyes. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Lucy was glad for the black curtain of bangs had covered her eyes, as she struggled to fight back tears. Lincoln had indeed come through for her after all. Her whole family did. They all gathered around her and talked over each other, making their apologizes and telling her how much she meant to them. Lucy was then taken off guard by Lola, who walked over and wrapped her arms around her big sister. Lucy was not sure, but the hug felt like much more than just a simple apology hug. She normally hated emotional out bursts such as that, but something deep inside of her told her to let Lola have this, so she did, even giving a little squeeze back.

After all the emotional outbursts were said and done Lincoln pulled out the list that Lola and Lana had salvaged from the trash. There was a bit of an uneasy feeling in the pit of Lucy's stomach as she wondered if any of her family had heard her crying alone in the basement that day. If they did, they appeared to not have let on, which she was more than grateful for.

"So what do you want to do first Lucy?" Their dad said.

"Yeah dude, you got us for the whole day." Luna said.

Lucy was not sure, her mind drawing a blank as she was still stunned by the fact that her whole family had decided to cancel their plans to spend her favorite holiday with her. Thankfully Lincoln once again came to the rescue, handing her the schedule. She looked it over and decided it would be nice to start with with a seance, summoning the spirit of great grandma Harriet.

The family all gathered in the dining room, joined by Sam and Bobby, and started to set up the area for one of Lucy's seances. Rita pulled the curtains down so the room would be nice and dark while Lori and Bobby covered the table with a dark blue table cloth. Lucy gathered her mystic tools, pulling out her crystal ball and a few candles. Leni and Lynn Sr. both tried to make excuses to skip the seance, finding the dark ritual a bit too scary for them. Rita and Lori made sure they stayed, forcing them into their seats and gripping their hands tight.

Lucy lit the candles, which flickered to life and cast shadows that danced along the walls. She pulled out a thick book with a brown leather cover and gold trim. She leafed through the pages and found the ritual for calling forth spirits from beyond the grave. She started off, speaking in some sort of ancient dialect that none of the family, save for perhaps Lisa, were familiar with. The words, though not understood, sent chills up their spine as they carried with them a dark undertone when spoken. The family began to wonder if they had made a mistake in letting Lucy chose the activities.

"I call forth the spirit of great grandma Harriet. Harriet can you hear me?" Lucy said, getting nothing but silence in return. "Great grandma Harriet, if you can hear me, I summon you to come forth and rejoice in the festivities that is this day."

Lynn Sr. squeezed his wife's hand, getting a good firm squeeze in return. Meanwhile, poor Leni sat in her chair shivering, small whimpers escaping now and then.

"I can feel her presence." Lucy said. "Harriet are you with us?"

"Is it just me or did it literally just get colder in here?" Lori said, a touch of fear in her voice.

Suddenly the table began to shake, so gently that if they were not sitting at it, then it may have gone noticed. The slight movement made the whole family jump, their eyes darting back and forth at each other, as small beads of sweat starting to form along their foreheads. Leni bit her lip and fought back tears, as did her father.

"I am here." Lucy said, in a tone of voice much deeper than any eight year could could produce.

The family jumped again, all of them looking at Lucy as she spoke. Looks of fear etched on their faces as they wondered if this was all real or just a hoax.

"You did well dear." Harriet said, using Lucy as a vessel. "I am proud of you."

"I'm scared you guys." Leni whimpered.

"All in favor of moving on to the next thing say aye." Lynn Sr. said.

"Aye!" The family said in unison, minus Lincoln.

They all got up and started to quickly walk back to the living room, except for Leni and Lynn Sr. who sprinted as if their lives depended on escaping the ghost of Harriet. Lincoln stayed back and helped Lucy clean up. Once everyone else was no longer within ear shot he asked her how she did it.

"I have my secrets." Lucy smiled. "Once you get Leni and dad going, the rest fall like domino's."

Lincoln laughed, pulling his little sister in for a hug. She tried to fight it at first, but could not deny that it felt good at the moment.

Next Lucy told Luna and Sam to get their instruments, while she went to get her book of Edgar Allen Poe poems from her room. Everyone meet back in the living room where Sam and Luna had set up and began to play, dark and ominous music echoed out of the two amps while Lucy read from the book. She read The Raven, the first poem she ever read. The brooding epic verse was what introduced her to the Gothic life that now embraced.

After the reading Rita and Lynn Sr. made lunch for everyone. Lynn Sr. baked some sugar cookies and decorated them to look like ghosts, pumpkins, and bats. Rita made up a plate of sandwiches, setting them on the table with some chips and soda. They all had lunch and talked, Lola had stuck close to Lucy the entire time, not letting her sister leave her side. After they ate they did a few more activities, playing pin the arm on the zombie for the little kids, and bobbed for apples. To no ones surprise Lola managed to get the most apples, Lana remarking it was do to the fact she had such a big mouth. They also carved a few pumpkins, though Leni just watched, not finding it right to mutilate innocent pumpkins.

As the time grew later the kids went to change into their Halloween costumes. Lucy dressed in a bloodred gown with a hood that had a faux fur trim and put in her vampire teeth. Lana dressed as a mummy, saying she felt more comfortable wrapped in toilet paper, while Lola changed things up and dressed as a zombie princess, dabbing bits of blood and fake scars on her face. Lincoln of course would don his Ace Savvy costume. When he told Kat about his plans to dress up and go out she made him promise that he would send her a picture of himself in the costume. Lincoln asked Lori to take his picture, then sent it to Kat. She responded with _awwwww, you look so cute_ , making the white haired boy blush.

Lynn and Luan took the kids around the neighborhood, Lynn dressed as a baseball player, telling everyone she was not dressing up, she just felt more comfortable carrying a bat around when she was in her uniform. Luan put on her clown outfit, saying that if she did not dress up she would stick out like _**Gore**_ thumb, then she laughed while her family all groaned at her. They took the kids around their street to start out, getting some small bits of candy here and there, and a pack of dental floss from old Mr. Grouse. Lynn suggested egging his house, which of course Lola and Lana were easily on board for. Lincoln and Luan managed to calm the kids down and told them it would take to long and they would miss out on getting the good stuff. They eventually found their way into the really nice neighborhood, where the houses were tricked out with live acts of fake gore and delightful scares, and they handed out king size bars of chocolate in many different varieties. They kids managed to run into Clyde, who was wearing his One Eyed Jack costume. Luan tried out some of her jokes on the McBride's while the kids all went door to door, even getting more than a few chuckles from Clyde's dads.

As Lynn and Luan took the kids out to get their candy, the rest of the family took the time to chat and catch up on all that was going on. Bobby talked with Sam, telling her about the city and all the cool night clubs where local bands played. He told her that her and Luna should come up check them out sometime, maybe even try playing at some of them. Sam mentioned how she was a fan of the HBC show Kingdoms & Conspiracies, never missing an episode. Bobby said he was also a fan, and the two went off, sharing ideas and theories, describing their favorite bloody moments in detail that Lucy would have loved to hear. Meanwhile, Luna and Lori talked about how happy they were to be spending time with their significant others as well as their family.

When the kids returned with large sacks stuffed with candy, Lynn bragging about chasing off some older kids who tried to pick on Lincoln, they all gathered around and had dinner. Sam and Bobby offered to pay for the pizza's but where told to just wait for the delivery man to show up. When he did, he rang the doorbell, receiving a slight electric shock that sent him fleeing in a panic, leaving the pizza's on the porch. Lynn Sr. popped his head out the front door and swiped the pizza's, bringing them back inside with a devilish grin on his face.

"You're the only one who ever knew to knock on the door." Lynn Sr. told the Santiago boy. "That's why we stopped ordering from your pizza place."

Bobby laughed as he took everyone's plates and put a warm gooey slice of pizza on, handing the plate back to its respective owner. They all gathered around the dining table, some sitting while some stood, and ate and talked. They told stories and gossiped, Bobby told Lincoln about Ronnie Anne and how she was adjusting to the city well enough. He told him how she missed him, despite not telling him so during their online conversations. Lincoln told Bobby about Kat, and how they got to be friends, which made Lori laugh as she knew they were more than friends. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder and told him he was happy that he found a "friend" he could hang with.

They finished eating and Lucy told them it was time to meet up in the living room. Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to skip the last activity as they knew what it was and Lynn Sr. was not a fan of horror movies. They chose to clean up the dinning room and put Lily down for the night, they then retired to their room. The younger kids all assumed it was because they were tired and wanted to rest after a long day. The older kids had noticed the glances and playful banter back and forth between their parents all day, they knew what they were going to do and decided a horror movie marathon would scrub the terrible images from their brains.

They all sat on or around the couch, Bobby and Lori in the middle with Luna and Sam on their right and Leni and Luan on their left. Lynn and Lisa took one chair, while Lola made Lucy sit with her and Lana in the other. Lincoln decided the floor would do him just fine, so he sprawled out and watched the TV. Leni made several attempts to leave as the movie grew more intense and frightening, see even switched spots with Lynn. Lisa patted her older sisters arm and continued to remind her that monsters did not exist.

As the clock struck twelve the kids had all fallen asleep while watching the movie. Lori's head lay on Bobby's shoulder, while Sam and Luna cuddled up in the corner. Lynn and Luan rested their heads on each other while trying to out snore each other. Lynn was up by a point as she sounded like a rusty chainsaw dueling with an old oak tree. Lisa had managed to calm Leni down, and both had passed out. Lisa was curled up on her older sisters lap while Leni stroked her hair in her sleep. The twins had also giving in to the sandman's gentle touch, both girls curled up together and tucked in by Lincoln. The only two still awake were Lincoln and Lucy, who had moved to the floor to be by her brother. Their eyes were still fixated on the movie playing on the screen, two zombies had tried to do battle with a vampire who was in love with a werewolf, and fighting to free her. The movie was a compromise, as Lincoln wanted action and gore while Lucy wanted Gothic romance. Both were satisfied with their choice.

"Again, I'm sorry Luce, for not realizing how much this holiday meant to you." Lincoln said.

"It's ok Lincoln." Lucy told him. "I should have come to you and told you how I felt instead of bottling up my emotions."

"You know this was all because of Lola." Lincoln told her. Lincoln could not see beyond the dark curtain of bangs that covered his sisters eyes, yet he knew she had gone wide-eyed with surprise by the revelation.

"Lola?"

"She found the list and told us about you ... well ... being upset." Lincoln wanted to avoid telling his sister that they knew she was crying alone in the basement.

Despite not saying it, Lincoln noticed the change in Lucy's demeanor, letting her brother know that she was aware he knew about her crying. At first the thought of her brother knowing that she had cried in the basement bothered her, making her feel embarrassed. As he reached out and took hold of her hand she began to feel a little better.

"So she heard me then?" Lucy said.

Lincoln just nodded, making Lucy sigh.

"She is actually worried about you Luce." He told her. "You should talk to her and let her know that everything is ok."

Lincoln may have only been talking about Lola, but Lucy knew that he had meant her whole family. She knew that they looked at her and worried, which was why she was careful to always cry alone where no one could hear her. She may have taken pleasure in scaring her family from time to time, but she took no pleasure in making them worry about her. There may have been times that she thought they saw her as some kind of a freak, but she knew in the end they loved her and cared for her, and all of those negative thoughts that creeped into her mind were just figments of her dark imagination.

"I will Lincoln, I promise."

"Thanks my dark little princess." Lincoln said.

"Call me a princess again and I will bite you."

Lincoln leaned over and hugged her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Halloween Lucy Loud."

* * *

Epilogue

The Halloween festivities came to an end and all was back to normal with in the walls of the Loud house. Bobby went back to the city to be with his family and work at the bodega with his grandfather Hector, leaving Lori to rely on text messages, phone calls, and the memories of his kisses. Sam and Luna had started to work on forming a band, taking Bobby's suggestion to heart about going to the city to play in some of the night clubs. Lincoln had gotten into trouble with both Clyde and Kat for not being invited to the family get together, Kat was a bit more forgiving as she could not get over how cute he looked in his Ace Savvy costume. Lincoln apologized to them and promised to make it up to them in the near future.

Lola sat at her little pink plastic table in her pageant gown with a golden tiara placed atop her head, looking like the princess she felt she was. On the table were six tea cups that sat on little white saucers with unicorns painted in the center. Each cup and saucer was placed in front of a stuffed animal dressed in a tuxedo that her older sister Leni made for Lola's stuffed dolls. Leni loved the idea of practicing at making smaller versions of some of her designs, finding the challenge to be very rewarding, she also loved the smile on her little sisters face when she saw her stuffed animals dressed in fancy cloths. Lola pretended to pour tea for each of her guests, adding a spoon of sugar and offering each guest a crumpet.

"Now now Mr. Curl's." She said, wagging her finger at a stuffed pig who looked as if he were about to burst from his tux. "You have eaten far too many of these. You are getting fat and need to go on a diet."

The stuffed pig did not respond to the comment, yet somehow, managed to look hurt by it. Perhaps it was the way the big bushy eyebrows were sewn on to the toy, giving it a permanent look of sadness, or the way the black button eyes had caught the glimmer of the light in the young girls room. Either way, the look made Lola frown at her stuffed friend, her shoulders slumping to her side with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but if Mrs. Curl's asks, I didn't give this to you, you snuck it." She told the pig, handing it a pretend crumpet with a smile. "Now if everyone is served let us sit and enjoy our tea." Lola took a seat and lifted a tea cup to her mouth, her pinky out, and took a sip of the imaginary liquid. "That is very good Mr. Bubbles." She commented to a stuffed monkey in a white jacket with a black bow tie. "I love the hint of banana you put in it."

There was a knock on the door as Lola was about to take a bite of her crumpet. She shot a glare to the white door and to whom ever dared to disturb her tea party. Lola Loud could be described in many ways, patient and forgiving were two words that often absent from those descriptions. She was not fond of being disturbed.

"Who is it?" Lola said, the sweetness in her voice giving way to a hint of anger.

"Lucy." A small monotone voice on the other end said.

"Oh, come in." Lola said, the rising anger in voice suddenly dying. She put her imaginary crumpet back on the plate on the table and waited for her sister to enter.

Lucy entered the room with caution as she was never sure what to expect with Lola, the little girls mood swings had a tendency to go off in a split-second, making her strike like a tiny pink viper. Though Lucy had noticed her mood around her had changed, being much more mellow and at times a bit clingy. After the talk with Lincoln on Halloween, she now understood the sudden shift in her sisters mood towards her. She just had to find out why Lola was worried about her.

Lucy looked around the room, which was now painted half pink and half blue. The twins had gotten into a fight on what color to repaint their room during the summer, thankfully their parents let them split it, both girls getting the color they wanted. Surprisingly the color scheme worked out well, though Lucy still dreaded being in Lola's half of the room. Pink was not just a color that the little goth girl hated, it represented a hopeful reminder that poked at her heart. Something she hated to think about, yet could not bring herself to let go of.

Lola moved one of her stuffed animals to the side, an adorable little penguin with just a bow tie around its neck. She offered the seat to Lucy, who reluctantly took it.

"Would you like some tea?" Lola asked, holding a cup up in her direction.

"No thank you." Lucy said, politely waving the imaginary drink way.

Lola shrugged and put the cup back down. She leaned back in her chair and looked to her older sister, who kept shifting on the uncomfortable plastic chair she sat in. Lola also noticed how Lucy seemed a bit more uncomfortable in her presence, as if she were hesitant to be in the room with her. Lola simply chalked the discomfort up to the fact that Lucy was surrounded by cute stuffed animals in a room half painted pink.

For a moment the two sat in an awkward silence that hung in the air, both girls shifting in their seats and lightly coughing as they searched for words the shatter the quiet that surrounded them.

"So ... " Lola said, letting the question die in the air.

"I came to thank you." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"For what?" Lola was pretty sure she knew the answer, but decided to play dumb.

"Sigh." Lucy said. "For what you did for me. With the family." She told her.

"Well you would have done the same for me." Lola stated.

Lucy wondered if she would have or not. A twinge of self-doubt crawled across her mind as she thought about how Lola and her were never that close. The two had contrasting styles that often failed to blend together, making it difficult for the two to find common interests. Sure when the rest of the family was involved, they would interact with each, but if left to their own devices, well Lucy wondered if her and Lola would even speak beyond a simple greeting here and there. This made the guilt of what her sister did for her send a small prick of pain into her heart, feeling that maybe Lucy losing the bits of caring and kindness she tried so hard to hold on to. She felt as if they were flickering candles within the darkness of her soul, two little flames always on the verge of getting snuffed out, leaving her with nothing but the ebony of her own pain and sadness. She did not want to lose everything, she knew she could not handle the loss of hope again. There was a small pain in her left arm, a phantom pain that haunted her, making her remember something she did not want to remember. A scar she wished would heal, yet knew would always be there to remind her of how quickly things can slip into the bitter abyss of her depression.

"Yeah." Lucy said, hoping that she would indeed do the same for her sister. "Still, it was a nice thing."

"I know, totally unlike me." Lola commented pretending to sip more tea.

"Which is why I have to ask why?" Lucy said.

The question did not shock, to be honest she expected it sooner or later. Still, she was not sure how to answer it or if she really should. She had explained her motives to her older brother, who was proud of her and helped to quell her worries a bit. Yet she was not fully prepared to explain them to Lucy. Lola was not known for her emotional out pourings, unless they were in the form of a rage filled tantrum to get her way. The sappy stuff she left to her other siblings, they were better with the heart-to-heart talks were they cried and clung all over each other. She was already annoyed with herself for letting her twin and Lincoln see her in a fragile and emotional state, breaking the image she had tried so hard to paint for herself. She was Lola Loud, the princess of the brats, and the girl who could make you soil yourself if she shot you a dirty look. Yet now three people in her house were seeing the fragile little seven year old girl that loved her family and was scared to lose any one of them.

"Just wanted to earn some leverage." She lied.

"Oh, so it wasn't because you were worried about me, or because you heard me crying." Lucy said.

Lola's eyes grew wide as she was surprised by the statement. She figured that Lincoln had told her it was her who stood up for Lucy when the others were looking find ways to skip out on Halloween. She was not expecting her to know about the reason behind the outburst towards her siblings.

"Well ..." Lola searched for a convincing enough lie that would not hurt her sisters feelings.

"Lincoln already told me." Lucy cut her off.

"Dang it Lincoln." Lola muttered, annoyed with her only brother for telling Lucy about their heart-to-heart in his room.

"He said you were worried about me." Lucy said, with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why? What do you have to apologize for?" Lola asked confused.

"I did not mean to make any of you worry about nothing." Lucy said.

Lola could feel the anger in her swelling, making her face burn bright red. She could imagine herself as a cartoon character, steaming shooting from her ears as heat radiated off her. It was an anger that any sibling would feel towards another after hearing them put themselves down. She remembered how she once yelled at Lincoln for the same thing, thinking he was not good enough for a girl he met at an arcade. Of course, he ended up blowing that, yet things seemed to work out for the better as he now found himself a nice girl. Still, she hated to hear her family put themselves down, not feeling like there worth anything. And the feeling was worse when it came from Lucy.

"It's not nothing when your sister cries alone." Lola yelled her. "Or when she walks around here like someone broke her favorite toy and always sighs."

"I don't have a favorite toy."

"Whatever. The point is that it is not nothing to care about one of our siblings, or to worry about them. Look how we react to Lincoln when he gets hurt, or feels down." She pointed out.

Lucy thought about how they would all to over react to their only brother when he was injured or was upset about something. To say that they were over protective of him would be a gross understatement. From simple paper cuts to school yard bullies, the sisters would do everything they could to make sure their only brother was safe and well taken care of. They knew it annoyed him, but they did not care, he was their only brother and they would look after him for the rest of their lives.

"Still, there is nothing to worry about with me." Lucy stated.

"Then why do you cry alone? Why do you look so sad all the time?" Lola said. She did not mean to talk to her sister about this, instead wanting to keep and eye on her from a distance. Yet now that they were talking she could not help but let it all out, all the fear and concerns she had built up over the past few months.

"It's nothing."

"Stop saying that!" Lola yelled. "It is something or you wouldn't do it."

"Why are you yelling at me?" Lucy said, still holding her same tone of voice.

"Because!" Lola yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Because despite being a spoiled brat I ... I ..." Lola's voice began to falter, emotion taking hold of her. "I love you." She said in a small fragile tone, almost like a whisper. "You're my big sister and I love you, and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The words put a bitter taste in Lucy's mouth, a taste like copper, as the little pins of guilt pricked at the young girls heart. A thought crossed her mind like a flash of lighting splitting the night sky. It was an image she wanted removed from her head, buried six feet deep within her memory.

"Why would you think I would hurt myself?" Lucy asked.

"Gracie Stewart." Lola sighed.

"Who is Gracie Stewart?"

"A girl in my class." Lola said. "Her sister acts like you. She wears black, talks about dark and scary things." Lola looked away from Lucy to her empty tea cup, not wanting to face her sister as she told her about the girl in her glass. "Gracie said her parents found out that her sister was hurting herself, doing things with scissors. She said her parents also found a note telling them she was sorry but she couldn't keep living through the pain." Lola's sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at the stuffed dolls that surrounded her. Suddenly they did not look cute anymore, all those toys dressed in black made her think of the time they had to go to grandmothers funeral. Everyone dressed in black with tears in their eyes. At the time she did not understand, confused as to why everyone had gathered to watch her grandmother sleep in a box, and why they were so sad. Eventually Lola would come to understand death, again dealing with the grim reaper as it took both their first dog Pete, and their fish Goldie. "When she told me this I thought about you, and how you talk about the pain of life and things like that."

Lucy looked down at the sleeves of her black and white striped shirt, rubbing her arms. That phantom pain again flaring up as if it were telling her to remember. There was another flash across her mind, a brief image of steel and something red. The pain said to remember, her heart begged her to forget.

"I don't want to lose you Lucy." Lola said in a small weak voice.

Lucy got up and walked over to her sister, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Lola looked at her sister, forgetting how pretty those gray eyes were. They almost looked like two silver coins, glimmering as they caught the light.

"You will never lose me Lola." Lucy told her, fighting back tears.

"But why are you so sad? Why do you cry? Is it because of us?"

"No, it's not because of you guys." Lucy told her.

"Then why?"

"I can't explain my sadness." Lucy said. "Or why I am drawn to the darkness. I wish I could just tell you that it is a phase and I will grow out of it. But I can't. I don't know why I feel like I do or why the darkness attracts me. But I can tell that when I cry, that's just me letting it all out."

"I still don't like to hear it." Lola bitterly said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry, I am not going to hurt myself." Lucy told her sister. "I will be your big sister forever."

Lucy pulled the little princess of pink in for a hug, going against the natural of everything both girls had become over the past few years. She could not lie, it felt good, and she knew that Lola needed it as much as she did.

"You promise you won't leave?" Lola said.

"Promise."

While the two girls were having their heart-to-heart, the rest of the members of the house sat in their rooms and had listened, the walls of the house being paper thin it was hard not to hear the conversation. Some, like the parents, had breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Lucy tell her sister that she was essentially ok, and would not hurt herself. Others in the house smiled and wiped away a tear or two at the rare touching moment between the two girls.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Lucy and Lola broke their embrace with Lucy deciding to stick around and join her sisters tea party. Lola even invited Edwin to the table, the bust of Lucy's undead soul mate taking a seat next to Mr. Bubbles the monkey. Lola poured her sister a cup of tea and gave her a crumpet, which Lucy graciously accepted.

"Too promises." Lola said holding her cup up.

"And new beginnings." Lucy added.

End

* * *

 **Well hopefully you guys liked that one. It may be awhile for my next story as I have to play catch up on some things and am going on vacation in a few weeks. I should be back around the start of November with a new Kat and Lincoln story and maybe something else. See you all then.**


End file.
